191: The Lilo Adventures of Sing
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Celestian Alliance have been working on a movie based on the new Hartford Studios animated film where they play 6 monkeys and their parrot manager. Koala Buster Moon has been having financial troubles and stars a singing contest.
1. Movie premiere

The Celestian Alliance were in Chicago Illinois for the premiere of the new movie, "Sing" from Hartford Studios. There they came out in formal attire. Gabby was reporting from Chicago with Nosy on camera, "Gabby Fernandez of RBTV news and at the premiere of Sing at The Majestic Theater in Chicago, Illinois. We got the coolest heroes around."

Gabby spotted the team and explained their experience in Sing. "We play a group of teenagers who would love to start a music career together," Will explained

In the lobby, Scooby and Shaggy were ordering food for themselves. "Like this is going to be fun Scooby." Shaggy said.

"Reah!" Scooby replied.

Daniel and Sakura were playing the Wreck-It Ralph game before the show got started. Daniel saw Lilo and told them the old Celestian Alliance is here.

They found them by the ticket booth and were psyched to see them. Also they met Ruby's brother, "Alistair" who is Kristen's new boyfriend.

"Tell us about the plot of the film," Alistair said.

"Koala, "Buster Moon" is running out of money for his theater, so he decided to host a singing contest." Ethan explained. "Some of the contestants are British gorilla, "Johnny" who wants to escape his dad's criminal path, pig, "Rosita" who's a mother of 25 kids, punk porcupine, "Ash", stage fright elephant, "Meena", and gangster mouse, "Mike"

"We also got a part thanks to magic," Pinkie exclaimed, "But if anyone asks, tell them they're special effects."

"Plus I came up with the outfits for their characters in the climax of the film." Rarity replied.

In the theater, everyone started to sit down. The Lake guardians sat on Will, Layla, and Warren's laps, The birds sat on Magenta, The Minions sat on Zach and Ethan, The Pokemon Pets sat on CLST, Jumba and Pleakley. Jumba was in the back so he won't block the screen.

Suzie Chan and Ed were now working as a ticket lady at the movie theater and started collecting them.

Andrew Hartford came up and made an announcement, "I want to thank everyone to coming to my show." he announced, "I would especially thank Lilo's new Celestian Alliance friends and for playing the 6 monkeys. To tell the audience about them, here's my assistant, "Clover Enwing"."

Unfortunately, she wasn't there. Luckily she showed up in a dazzling red dress and her 2 pikachus accompanied her. Pikachu Belle blew a kiss at Ash's Pikachu and he blushed. "Sorry I'm late," Clover shouted, "I was having conversations with Pentatonix."

"Clover!" Sam shouted.

In the audience she saw Sam and Alex, her old spy buddies.

"Sammy, Alex" Clover shouted back.

"Ms. Enwing," Andrew said.

"Okay," Clover replied, "Golden Operators are a group of simian singers consisting of bad boy, "Congo" nerd, "Tickles" rapper, "Jarl" hippie, "Adeline" musician, "Colten" and goth, "Kaira" they dreamt of getting a record deal by a famous record producer when they heard about the contest."

"Like all movies," Andrew said, "Put your cell phones on vibrate and there will be no talking during the movie. Thank you."


	2. Lifes of singers

In the city of, Buster Moon has been idolized by his best friends grandma, "Nana Noodleman". Years later, he has opened his very own theater. Now he has been having financial troubles and has been avoiding the bank. As the banker, "Judith" was calling him. He made a ride to the park to meet his best friend, "Eddie"

In the downtown area, Johnny the gorilla was singing, "Imagine" when his father's criminal gang made their escape with a load of cash. His father, "Marcus" was really mad at him because he disobeyed his orders on keeping a lookout.

"Johnny is like me," Warren whispered.

"Taron did do a really awesome job there," Rainbow whispered.

In the suburbs, Rosita the pig, who's the mother of 25 piglets was preparing breakfast for them while singing, "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band".

"That's a lot of kids she's got," Fluttershy whispered.

"Talk about a lot of medical bills," Layla whispered.

As Rosita told her workaholic husband, "Norman" to tell them what a good singer she is, he told her that the bathroom sinks is clogged again.

In the beach area, Meena was singing Happy Birthday to her maternal grandfather while her maternal grandmother and mother joined her in. Meena's mother wished that her father was here. Meena recalled that it has been 14 years since they lost him.

"This is like living with a widowed mother and a weird sister," Magenta whispered.

"And a poochyena." Rarity recalled.

In the local business area, Ash was at Harry's Bar with her boyfriend, "Lance" performing, "Hard Day's Night". Unfortunately, the only ones there were the workers. Lance didn't appreciate what Ash did and they took off.

"What kind of boyfriend is he?" Will asked in a whisper.

"He's like Gwen as a guy," Uxie whispered.

At the train station, Mike, who was a con mouse was trying to gain money by performing, "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" on his sax. A sheep came up and gave him a penny. He forced the sheep into giving him money and he did. There he made a run for it.

In the park, an acapella group called, "Golden Operators" which consisted of 6 monkeys were performing, "Waterloo".

After their gig, Tickles counted up the total and they had $90.45 just enough to get some food. Then a bullish crocodile came in and tried to steal their cash. Kaira and Congo took them down and took their money back. Adeline, Tickles, and Colten were worried about them. Then Jarl annoyed the bully crocodile with his beatboxing.

"They do act like to you guys." Stitch whispered.

At the park, Buster was talking to Eddie the sheep and told him an idea to get people to come to his theater. A singing contest, there the prize will be 1000 dollars.

As they were walking, they passed by a parrot named, "Lily" ho is Golden Operations manager. She told him about the contest but forgot the prize money. Congo thought it would be perfect for date money for new costumes.

 **Note: All the songs sang from the original Sing will be replaced with songs by The Beatles, Elton John, and Abba. For I sang them for karaoke when I was a teenager during The Lock In and an after show party during Our Town.**


	3. The Audition

An elderly lizard named Ms. Crawley was working on the advertisement when her glass eye accidentally slipped out and changed the prize from $1000 to $100,000. Then she made hundreds of copies of them and accidentally spread them around after going near a fan.

Rosita saw it while washing the dishes, Ash saw one on Lance's quills, Meena's grandparents shows a flier to her, Golden Operation saw one on a tree, Johnny saw one in his family's garage, Mike found one on the ground.

Later, animals lined up at the theater and auditioned.

A trio of female bunnies sang, "Love Me Do"

A bull sang, "She Loves You"

5 Red Panda sisters named, "Kanako", "Shiori", "Ayaka", "Momoka", and "Reni" came in and sang, "Got to get you into my life" in Japanese. Adeline found them majorly cute while Congo and Mike were annoyed by them. Buster thanked them for performing and the left while still singing in Japanese.

Mike came up on stage and sang, "Gimme, Gimme"

A German pig named, "Gunther" came up and sang, "Super Trouper"

A snail with a red bow tie sang, "Yesterday" Mike said that his voice can lure hawks.

A crocodile sang, "Fernando" Mike told him to move to Spain and work on a farm.

Johnny sang, "Don't go breaking my heart"

Rosita came up and sang, "Knowing me, knowing you, "

Lance and Ash, "I want to hold your hand"

A camel named, "Pete" came up and sang, "Benny n the Jets," Mike insulted him by saying that he should take a jet to Australia.

"I hate that mouse," Ethan whispered.

"Me too Ethan," Applejack replied in a whisper.

Finally, Meena came up. She tried to sing but was nervous. So Buster decided to make her a stagehand instead.

Golden Operations came up and sang, "We can work it out." Mike told them trying working it out in a paint shop for slops. Then he stepped on Congo's tail on purpose, which irritated him. Luckily, Adeline stopped him and kissed at the same time.

Buster and Ms. Cawley gathered the auditioners and announced that Pete, Gunther and Rosita, Golden Operations, Ash, and Johnny. Then the ones who didn't get it left, except for the 5 red pandas. Mike didn't know what's wrong with them.

"They don't know when to give up" Zach whispered.

"But I really love the costumes." Pinkie whispered, "Especially the bows."

On their way out they sang, "Twist and Shout" in Japanese.

 **Note: The red panda sisters are named after the members of Momorio Clover Z, the Japanese band.**


End file.
